voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiroshi Suzuishi
aka is the young acrobatic member of the Golion space pilots and pilot of the Green Lion (Golion), in addition to being the youngest of the GoLion pilots at age 12. He is most commonly seen wearing a light green jumpsuit, with a blue belt and a matching poncho-like blue fringe on his chest. Around his neck he wears a white bandana, and is often seen wearing large circular glasses and a green headband. His hair and eyes are light brown. Fiction Beast King GoLion Hiroshi was born sometime between 1984 and 1986. He attended the Fuji Space School in Tokyo along with Akira Kogane, Isamu Kurogane, Takashi Shirogane, and Tsuyoshi Seidou. In 1999, he and the others returned to Earth after a deep space voyage, only to find Tokyo in ruins after a great nuclear war. Captured as slaves by the Galra Empire when their ship was abducted, the pilots were forced to fight in an off-screen battle between a Deathblack Beastman. According to Hiroshi, although "The Deathblack Beastman's attacks were Insane" they survived, though they gained multiple scars in the process and their arms were branded afterwards. Eventually, Takashi suggests that they break out of captivity and stealing a ship after a conversation that resulted from Hiroshi's observation that the vultures were bringing back bones left over from the Beastman's meal of Slave Stew. The space pilots succeed, and escape to the planet Altea in a commandeered slave ship. Hiroshi's ability to leap great vertical heights was an integral part of their escape. He and the others became the pilots of GoLion, with him piloting Green Lion. During his time as a GoLion pilot, he often met children, as he was the youngest. One of the saddest events he experienced was an unauthorized mission to check back on Earth,. Barely escaping a trap set by Galran forces, Hiroshi witnesses Earth exploding. Hiroshi got multiple episodes that centered around him or primarily featured him, most notably "Giant Beastman's Lullabye" whereupon it is revealed that he had a mother and father who presumably both perished during the tragedies that befell earth. He participated in the final battle against Galra, and his final appearance in the series is of him relaxing in a meadow along with the other earthlings and Princess Fala. Trivia * Hiroshi's surname "錫石" refers to Cassiterite, a form of Tin. This is in line with the other earthlings being named for metals. His first name, Hiroshi "宏", means "generous, prosperous". * Hiroshi at one point claims to be descended from a clan of Ninjitsu practitioners. This could explain his jumping abilities, as well as his stealth. * At 12 years old, Hiroshi is the youngest of the GoLion pilots. * Aside from Fala, Hiroshi has the closest relationship with the Mice family of any of the GoLion Pilots. * Hiroshi had a mother and a father who were presumably killed during the nuclear war that devastated Earth, if not killed during the Earth's Explosion. * Aside from Tsuyoshi Seidou, Hiroshi is the only one of the GoLion pilots whose civilian clothes and whose GoLion Uniform are a color that matches their designated Lion. References Category:Beast King Golion characters Category:Humans Category:Beast King GoLion Category:Characters Category:Males